


Sell My Soul For You

by CheerfullyCynical



Series: Whumptober2019 Malec/Shadowhunters [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A fic where, Alec makes a deal with Asmodeus, And Asmodeus is a super intelligent villain, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Alec, The Edom story line actually made it to a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: "Alec couldn’t remember how many days he had been down in Edom.His feet ached, his lungs burned, his eyes stung, but it was nothing compared to the feeling in his heart – a deep ache, so painful he longed to plunge a knife into his chest and carve it out... He could only hope each step brought him closer to Magnus."Asmodeus gives Alec a choice: his soul for Magnus's freedom.





	Sell My Soul For You

**Author's Note:**

> I...Have missed all of Whumptober lol. What a gosh dang shame. HOWEVER, this technically still counts so I'm gonna place it in that tag.
> 
> Enjoy my angst!

Alec couldn’t remember how many days he had been down in Edom.

His feet ached, his lungs burned, his eyes stung, but it was nothing compared to the feeling in his heart – a deep ache, so painful he longed to plunge a knife into his chest and carve it out. He stumbled on the rough, sandy ground again, but pushed himself forward, into the never-ending desert.

He could only hope each step brought him closer to Magnus.

Alec clutched at the near empty water bottle, knowing that he couldn’t afford to take another sip, but _dying _to – chapped lips did nothing to help his _need _of any sort of liquid. His dry tongue raced to lap up more of his blood, thinking maybe it was something sustainable, but it only brought more hopelessness.

He stopped, panting as he looked around once again, trying to see through the sandstorm. Nothing – not a demon, not a light source, not a single person or entity in front of him or behind. Though injured, he would have rather had _any _demon attempt another attack, just to _feel _something other than the heartbreak in his chest.

Without realizing it, he was unscrewing the bottle cap of the last water bottle, bring the saving liquid to his mouth, moaning. It wasn’t nearly enough to help. He coughed roughly, sand stuck in his throat and lungs, but it only made him gag.

Spotting a rock, he limped towards it, intending to take a small break, but instead collapsing against it, his eyes closing of their own accord.

_“Just a minute,” _A voice, the devil, whispered in his ear, _“Just to catch your breath. Just lay down and close your eyes.”_

But Alec refused. His only hope, the only thing keeping him going was his love for Magnus. If he didn’t find him in soon…He knew that he wouldn’t make. He would die on this hell dimension, leaving his family to assume the worst. Letting Magnus think that he gave up on him – that Alec left him alone as all his past lovers did.

“Given up?”

Alec, half dead, opened his eyes, but he knew that he couldn’t get up, even at the sight in front of him. He grabbed weakly at his blade but didn’t yet raise it. Instead, he gripped the handle harshly in his hand, waiting for the moment to strike.

Because it was Asmodeus that stood in front of him, looking as regal as a king.

“What?” The demon taunted, “No attempt on my life? Surely a strong Nephilim like yourself would at least try to kill me.”

Alec glared at the man but said nothing, watching with keen eyes as the demon made no attempt to come any closer. In fact, he did the opposite, strolling to the other side of his rock haven and snapping his fingers, a chair – no – a _throne _appearing. With another dramatic wave, a golden chalice was in his hand, filled with water.

“It’s admirable,” Asmodeus continued, looking around, “My son sent me through a portal unconscious, a fate that should have been my long, drown out death, but _you’ve _submitted yourself to _this _– endless sand and demons. Did you think you would actually make it?”

Again, Alec said nothing. He tried desperately not to listen to the words, but they were just as sharp as knives, cutting into him faster than Alec could fight back.

“I wonder,” The man continued, but he punctuated the words by slowly turning his cup of water upside down, the sand sizzling as the liquid connected. Alec watched it, throat feeling drier as he swallowed the hot air, “What else you would be willing to do for my son.”

Alec should have known – he should have known the moment that Asmodeus appeared that a deal was what he was after. But, instead of dread, Alec felt only salvation. Yes, anything to save Magnus, to bring him back _home. _Since he failed in finding him, this was the only thing he could offer.

“Name it.” Alec croaked out, aware that it was a dangerous sentence. Offering a Prince of Hell anything could have been offering literally everything that Alec loved. But it had to be worth it.

Asmodeus smiled wide, teeth showing, “Your soul for Magnus’s safe return to the mortal realm.”

Alec shook his head, the idea of it sending shivers down his spine. Granted, the offer was devastating to him, but that couldn’t be what Asmodeus was after. No, the whole reason Asmodeus asked Alec to break up with Magnus was to convince Magnus to rule beside him – this did _nothing _to help him with that goal.

“Why?” Alec asked, but the demon knew exactly what he was asking.

“I should have realized how much my boy had fallen for you. With that, I should have recognized how much he is unwilling to rule Edom. It was…Foolish of me to not see it before. This, you under my complete control, will _destroy _him.”

“If I cannot have my son beside me, I will have his heart.”

_Revenge. _That was what it always boiled down to, wasn’t it? First it was Lilith, nearly destroying the world for her son, now it was Asmodeus doing the same. Maybe Magnus and Alec weren’t meant to ever see each other – meant to ever marry each other. Maybe this was Alec’s punishment.

It left Alec with two options – either he died here and now, with Magnus on the throne of Edom, the last thing he ever wanted, _or _he lived, but cursed to never see his family, or Magnus, ever again.

_But_ Magnus would be freed.

It was an easy choice.

“Deal.”

Alec knew nothing but fire – his skin burned over and over, blisters appearing and then healing in a vicious cycle, the pain climaxing as the deal took over his very essence, his screams only adding to the insanity. He clawed at his face, trying to releave the pain in his head, only to realize that he couldn’t move them properly – his hands were shackled together, representing his ties to Asmodeus.

His face hit the burning sand, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, he couldn’t help but collapse happily into the darkness, letting the fire over his skin slowly die out.

He dreamed of Magnus, and only Magnus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You should be grateful-”

_Asmodeus. _Alec tried with his entire being to open his eyes, but he wasn’t strong enough. He focused instead on moving physical body parts, only to realize he was paralyzed – strong magic was keeping him from moving.

“I saved your little Nephilim from death,” Asmodeus said calmly, furious, “Without my intervention, he would be dead.”

“With your _intervention._”

Magnus. _Magnus! _Magnus was alive, and okay, and only a couple feet from him. With renewed vigor, Alec tried to open his eyes, but he only succeeded in hurting himself as the shackles around his wrists grew even tighter.

Magnus laughed, something cold and dark – something Alec had never heard from him, “You’ve sentenced him to something worse than _death. And for what? For petty revenge?_”

The very ground Alec was laying on shook with Magnus’s fury, his magic, always so calming, instead a rage storm that threatened to destroy everything around him, “If you want to punish me, father, then I’m here! Whatever deal you have made with Alexander, I’ll repay it tenfold!”

_No!_

“Oh no, _son_,” Asmodeus said, calm as can be, “You misunderstood. This _is _your punishment.”

Silence – devastating, sullen silence that had Alec losing his breath. He longed to reach out to Magnus, to _see him, _to comfort him and tell him that this was _his _decision, and that he would make it again if it meant Magnus would be okay. Instead, all he could do was let tears fall from his eyes.

“No,” Magnus said, voice quiet, “_No._”

“The boy is brave,” Asmodeus admitted, his voice coming closer to Alec, “Weeks searching Edom for you. He should have been dead within a couple of days. A shame, really, that I lead him the wrong way.”

_What. _

But it was Magnus that complained for him. Magnus, who always argued for what was right – who was the champion of the Down World. “I _will _kill you.” He promised, his voice rough.

“I’m afraid that my little deal with _Alexander _relies on my life, or have I taught you nothing? I will say, I’ve been a terrible example of that. The Nephilim’s terms aren’t complete.”

The sound of a portal opening. This was it, Alec was never going to see his fiancé every again. Finally, _finally _Alec managed to open his eyes just for a second, catching a glimpse of Magnus’s beautiful face, cat-eyes on display and filled with tears. He was furious.

“_Alexander!” _

And then, a shout, and Magnus was _gone, _disappearing back home – safe as he would ever be. Alec had fulfilled his mission.

Why did it feel like defeat?

A snap, and Alec was free to move once again. He found himself on his knees, the tears that he was holding back finally fell as he looked at the place Magnus once was. Instead, red sand greeted him with sarcastic pleasure. Asmodeus came up behind him, breathing deeply, no doubt soaking up his anguish. Alec said nothing, the shackles heavier than ever.

Magnus was safe, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...Don't kill me? 
> 
> But for real, this was how I imagined the Edom story line to play out if the TV show continued. LOTS more angst, plus Alec doing it alone was something I REALLY envisioned. 
> 
> I would SO continue this one day in the future. Of course the gang has to save him. Maybe when I'm not so stressed from school I will do. 
> 
> Love you all! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
